The New Fellow
by Icy Starr
Summary: House hires a fourth fellow, a female, and Cameron and Chase break up. This is my first fic,so all reviews are needed. HouseCameron story.WARNING: OUT OF CHARACTERNESS! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The New Fellow

Disclaimer: I do not own House.

-----

"But mommy, I don't want to!" Dr. Gregory House said in a begging child's tone. He also was making a pleading face. He was staring into the sea blue eyes of his boss, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, who was the Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"Well, you have to. You have until the end of the week to do it, or else I will do it for you." Dr. Cuddy said, staring back into the deep blue eyes of House. She had a slight grin on her face because of the torture this would put House in until Saturday.

"Three fellows are enough! I have a sex wombat, a sweetheart, and a guy with a criminal record, what more could I want?" House asked, still in his pleading tone. Dr. Cuddy had to chuckle at that one. "There will be something great in it for you if you do." House suddenly got a sly grin on his face. "Finally, after all these years, I get to have sex with you! I knew you'd see it my way!" Dr. Cuddy rolled her eyes. "No, but you will get three weeks off of clinic duty. Today is Sunday, so Sunday to Sunday. Take it or leave it, but either way you will be hiring a new fellow."

"Damn, I thought that you would finally admit your undying love to me and-"Dr. Cuddy's glare shut him up fast. House sighed. "Fine." He shuddered at the thought of having to read applications and come up with reasons why he can't hire any of them. "If you don't hire one by Saturday, then you won't get off of clinic duty, but will get two more weeks added."

House made a face and hobbled out the door and to his office to start trying to hire a new fellow by Saturday. He knew he could do it, if he didn't turn down every one of them first.

-----

Author: Sorry it was so short! They will get longer eventually. This is my first fan fic, so reviews would really be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Saturday, and House still hadn't hired anybody. His other three fellows, Dr. Allison Cameron, Dr. Robert Chase, and Dr. Eric Foreman were stuck at the brainstorming table in his office, along with Dr. Cuddy. Dr. Cuddy had a smile on her face, knowing she had probably won. There was only one person left. House would probably make up some lame excuse that her hair was too long or something, just to turn her away. However, he might not, knowing Dr. Cuddy would pick for him, and then he would have somebody new to insult, but not the right person.

"NEXT!" House yelled out the door that was being held open by a wooden doorstop. A woman entered. She was wearing a blue T-shirt, the perfect length, so he couldn't say too much cleavage. Her skirt was also the right length, right above her knees. She wore a shoe with only a small heel, and it wasn't pointy at all. It was comfortable to her.

Everybody stared at the woman that stood before them. "My name is Amy Burke." She said with a grin. She was 28, about Dr. Chase's age. She was also beautiful. She then answered every question that House gave her without fear of the hard stare she was getting from House. "You start tomorrow." House said. Dr. Cuddy had to frown at that one, knowing she almost won, but soon grinned again as she shook Amy's hand. "Watch out for House, he says lots of rude and insulting things." Dr. Cuddy whispered into Amy's ear. House mad a face at Dr. Cuddy.

-----

Soon, the day ended and Sunday began. Dr. Burke was there bright and early, catching up on a book while waiting for the others to arrive. Dr. Cameron and Dr. Chase entered next, and Dr. Cameron started to make House's coffee like always. Dr. Chase sat down next to Dr. Burke. Dr. Foreman walked in next; aggravated that House wasn't here yet. Dr. Cuddy had been in her office since 5:00

A bit later, House strolled in and dumped his stuff by his desk. Dr. Cameron brought him his coffee, and the day officially began. House didn't have clinic duty, but the fellows still did. They walked out without a word, Dr. Chase and Dr. Burke in the back, for he was showing her to the clinic himself.

It was a day like any other in the clinic. They were wiping noses and prescribing pills for things like ear infections and other boring things. Dr. Cameron grabbed a file and headed to a room, about to call in a patient. She looked in the room through what was open, about to open it all the way. She couldn't stand what she saw. Dr. Chase and Dr. Burke were kissing each other, and reaching to take each other's shirts off. Dr. Cameron frowned. She and Dr. Chase did the exact same thing at his house last night! How could he?

Dr. Cameron slammed the patient's file on the nurse's station desk, causing all the nurses to jump and look at her. They all knew Dr. Cameron had a sweet disposition, so what made her so angry? They didn't have time to ask because she stormed out of the clinic. Dr. Foreman saw her, but decided to let her be.

She was wandering around the halls, wondering what she should do. Should she go to House? That raced through her mind, but soon left it, realizing he'd just nag and tease. Maybe she should go to Dr. Cuddy? She'd yell at them, and try to be very sympathetic, but she didn't really want to see her right now either. She soon slumped down against a wall, not remembering it was right across from Dr. Cuddy's office. She let the tears come down her face in streams. Soon, she heard high-heels hitting the floor. Dr. Cameron looked to see Dr. Cuddy returning from a meeting. Dr. Cuddy had noticed Dr. Cameron crying and was heading toward her. _'Damn, how do I escape this one?' _Dr. Cameron thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Dr. Cuddy drew closer, Dr. Cameron became nervous. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to rat Dr. Burke and Dr. Chase out, but part of her did, just to get revenge. Would revenge really help her? Yes, she knew that the sight had made her angry and depressed, but she didn't think revenge was the right thing to do? She made the quick decision to lie, but what to lie about? A family emergency, a patient, what? She had to think of something fast.

Dr. Cuddy sat down next to Dr. Cameron, a look of concern on her face. _'What did House do now? Once his three weeks are up, I will give him so much extra clinic duty!' _ She thought to herself. She stared at Dr. Cameron, who looked like a wreck because of crying so much before starting to talk. "What's wrong?" Dr. Cuddy asked, frowning. "There was um, a family tragedy." Dr. Cameron said, hoping Dr. Cuddy would buy it. Sadly, she didn't.

"You have been working for House for a while now; you should know how to lie better than that." Dr. Cuddy said, eyes never leaving Dr. Cameron's. "Tell the truth." Dr. Cameron sighed and played with her bracelet. She closed her eyes, looking for a place to begin. Dr. Cuddy would know if she wasn't telling the truth. She also needed to compose herself before speaking, or it wouldn't sound like much. Finally she cleared her throat. "Well, we were going to the clinic like any other day. Dr. Chase showed Dr. Burke to it, and since she is new, I thought nothing of it." She bit her lip. She never thought she would be doing this. Dr. Cuddy nodded. "Continue." She said. "So, it started out normal, and then I grabbed a file and almost went into a room before calling the patient's name. The door was open a crack, so I looked in." Dr. Cameron fought back tears and took a deep breath before continuing with the dreaded news. "I saw Dr. Chase and Dr. Burke kissing, and reaching over to take off each other's shirts." She finished her news and broke into sobs.

Dr. Cuddy hugged her tightly, still on the floor, not caring if her shirt got stained or not. _'THEY will get so much clinic duty and another punishment of some sort…' _Dr. Cuddy thought to herself, and then sympathetically stroked Dr. Cameron's hair. Everybody was staring at them by this point, but neither of them cared. After a while, Dr. Cuddy broke free of the hug, her white shirt dampened and spotted in places, and came back with tissues for the still crying Cameron. After a while, they both got up, although Dr. Cameron's face was still red and damp. Dr. Cuddy walked at a fast pace to the clinic, Dr. Cameron following close behind. "Which room?" Dr. Cuddy whispered. Dr. Cameron pointed to the room that was the farthest away from the nurse's station, not wanting to speak to her or anybody for that matter.

-----

Dr. Chase and Dr. Burke were still in that room, unaware that a furious Dr. Cuddy was looking for them and an upset Dr. Cameron was following. They were still kissing passionately, unclothed. They seemed to be having the time of their life, even more fun than what Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron had together.

-----

Dr. Cuddy groaned, seeing that the door was still open. She pushed it open all the way, leaving the two of them out in the open. She and Dr. Cameron were next to the door, and couldn't really be seen. The two of them stared out at all the people staring in before shutting the door and proceeding to put their clothes on. Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Cameron moved out of the way right before the door swung open, revealing the furious Dean of Medicine, and the depressed fellow with a tear-stained face. "My office NOW!" she yelled to the two of them, and beckoned Dr. Cameron to follow her into her office as well.

As soon as the door was shut and everybody except Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Cameron were on the couch. "How the hell could you two even THINK about having sex at work?" Dr. Cuddy began as she paced around the room in anger, oblivious to the fact that House was listening outside his door. "You of all people should have known better, unless you have completely thrown away the lecture I gave you last time! You should be ashamed of yourself Dr. Chase! "House grinned at the thought of what was coming next, probably some yelling at Cameron, and after the yelling she would burst into tears because she couldn't handle the truth. House didn't know the half of it. "And you, Dr. Burke! I am not letting you off with a warning! You and he BOTH will be punished for this, especially you Dr. Chase, for TWO reasons!" Here she looked at the miserable Dr. Cameron, sitting with her hands around her knees, looking down, trying to stop tears from pouring down her face. "ONE, you know better than to have sex in a hospital, for there are actually PEOPLE and CHILDREN no less who can stumble upon this behavior! And TWO, you and Dr. Cameron like each other, or so I thought. You see that depressed person in the corner there?" She pointed to Dr. Cameron. "She is feeling miserable because of your damn stunt! Can you tell me WHY you did it?"

-----

House was outside, loving every minute. He held back the urge to sigh when there was a pause. He was also glad the blinds were closed, so she couldn't see him, but he could peek through to see the whole room.

-----

Dr. Chase finally sighed before beginning in the Australian accent that Dr. Cameron used to adore. "Well, she is so beautiful, and apparently great at sex." He grinned at the thought. This did it. The tears poured out of Dr. Cameron's eyes in rivers. House could hear her sobbing loudly. "There, you did it again! I hope you are happy with yourself!" House chuckled quietly outside, waiting for the perfect time to come in with a camera he'd brought with him. "Your punishments will be-"She pointed a finger at them, but didn't get to finish because House barged in and snapped a picture. He got them all in the picture, so he strolled out happily and went back to eavesdropping.

Dr. Cuddy rolled her eyes and sighed. She'd have to give him two weeks of clinic duty after his three weeks without it was up. "Anyway, your punishments will be as follows. Dr. Chase will get two months more clinic duty and will not be allowed to run tests on or treat any patients in these two months. This will start the first day of next month. Dr. Burke, you will get one month clinic duty and will come in every day at 4:30 to help me prepare for my day, which is harder than it looks."

House grinned from his spot outside as he watched the two fellows groan. He just adored seeing people miserable, which gave him an idea, which came at the right time. Dr. Cuddy dismissed everybody from her office. House started walking away.

-----

House knocked on the door of his best friend, Dr. James Wilson's office. He opened it without waiting for an invitation. He sat down at a chair in front of his desk, and proceeded to taking his lunch, which he began to eat immediately. Dr. Wilson sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you need, House? Won't Cuddy let you do an important test?" House grinned. "No, even better." Dr. Wilson wondered what could possibly be great news for House. Maybe he'd finally got Cuddy to have sex with him? "What is it then?"

House grinned and told the details of what he had heard. Dr. Wilson listened intently, his mouth open in surprise. "Really?" House nodded. "Duh." Dr. Wilson stared. "How did you find out about this?" House hadn't mentioned that he had eavesdropped. "I eavesdropped, how else?" Dr. Wilson rolled his eyes again and House smirked. "This will be great to tell every doctor and nurse in the hospital about." He said, a devious smirk coming across his face as he hobbled over to the door and left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

House had a devious grin on as he walked the halls of the hospital. He knew this hospital like the back of his hand, and everybody in the hospital knew him. Today was a great day for him, knowing that he had a juicy piece of information that he had to tell to everybody, if they wanted to hear it or not. It also meant gossip, and embarrassment. What more could somebody like House want? It was him who started all the latest gossip anyway. He remembered the time when Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson were in her office for a long time. House had stated that they had sex, or at least kissed. Everybody knew how Dr. Wilson took Dr. Cuddy out to a play, so nobody had a hard time believing that one. It got Dr. Cuddy's assistant so angry that he quit. Her assistant really liked her, but she didn't like the assistant, at least not in that way. That caused House to get two more weeks of clinic duty, but he loved it.

House stopped at the last place in the hospital after a while, the clinic. Lots of people would be here at all times. It was teeming with doctors and nurses, and patients who always seemed to return more than once because everybody got sick more than once. "Gather 'round, gather 'round, me, being the generous man that I am, would like to share a vital piece of information with you all today!" All the doctors, nurses, and even patients stopped what they were doing to listen to House, wondering what information he had to share that would stop them from whatever they were doing.

"I have juicy gossip news for you all today!" House said. Some of the people rolled their eyes, but still listened. "Who here knows Dr. Chase, Dr. Burke, and Dr. Cameron?" Lots of patients raised their hand, having been treated by them time and again. Almost all the doctors and nurses raised their hands, having seen them in here a lot of times. "Well, as we all know, Dr. Cameron and Dr. Chase had sex many times, both here and at home." Lots of people nodded, and started muttering about the time they had sex in a janitor's closet. "Well, now there is a whole new woman!" Some people gasped and started wondering what happened. "I sent my fellows to the clinic. Of course, being the polite wombat that he is, Dr. Chase brought Dr. Burke to the clinic. They went into a patient room. Well, they started making out like a bunch of lovesick teenagers. Then they take each other's clothes off, and you know what happens from there, don't you folks?" House paused and grinned. _'Cuddy will probably be so mad at me. I can imagine it now. Hey, why do I care anyway?' _House thought to himself. "Anyway, your sweetheart and mine, Dr. Cameron had a file and was about to use that room. The wombat left the door slightly open. All she saw was them kissing and reaching to take off each other's shirts. Now, nurses, please don't give this away. DRUMROLL PLEASE" At this point, House patted on the nurse's station desk, imitating a drum. "Dr. Cameron slammed the file on this desk." He pointed to the nurse's station desk. "She startled the nurses, who didn't have time to ask anything. Dr. Foreman saw her leave the clinic, but didn't even try to stop her! After a while, she made it to across from Cuddy's office, where she sat on the ground sobbing. Cuddy came back from her meeting and saw her. She got all sympathetic and asks what's wrong, and at first she lies. She tells the truth and Cuddy gives her a hug, which meant she got cried on, staining that pretty white shirt of hers! She brought back tissues and went to find the two of them. They were still having sex in the clinic! She opens the door, and was lucky enough to get to see their naked bodies! I mean, it wasn't so bad for Cameron, because she only had to deal with getting used to one new body, but anyway… they quickly put their clothes on and she tells them to get their butts into her office. Then she yells at them. Dr. Chase can't treat or do tests on a patient for two months, and has two months extra clinic duty! Dr. Burke got one month extra clinic duty, and has to do Dr. Cuddy's bidding until she is ready to start the day! Dr. Cameron was huddled in the corner crying, and Dr. Chase made it worse by saying Dr. Burke was beautiful and great at sex, which made Cameron cry harder!" Here House paused again to gain his breath, and wait for them to comprehend it. "So I get a picture and then she dismisses them. I go to Wilson's office to tell him, and now here I am! See what juicy gossip I am capable to give you with my powers of eavesdropping?" He passes around the picture, and then leaves for the elevator, heading for his office.

-----

Meanwhile, back in the room, nobody was on speaking grounds. Dr. Cameron sat at one end of the brainstorming table, while everybody else sat at the other. Tears were still pouring down Dr. Cameron's face. She didn't want to tell, but she had to, so she felt guilty. She was also angry because she thought her and Dr. Chase were doing so well. She was also depressed because Dr. Chase was having sex with Dr. Burke. She didn't really care for Dr. Foreman to begin with. She was also mad that Dr. Burke and her had to stay behind with House for a while. They had volunteered to stay behind to help complete a case. House arrived at his office. Her thinking time was up.

"Ok, so I want coffee, and nobody has made me any more yet." House said, popping two Vicodin in his mouth and swallowing them dry. Everybody had quit nagging him to go to rehab a long time ago. Dr. Cameron sighed and got up to make the coffee. "So, how's my little sex wombat today?" House asked, just as Dr. Cameron finished with the coffee. She poured it into his red cup and handed it to him, mad at him at the moment for taking that picture of her. "Here's your damn coffee." Dr. Cameron said, then walking over and slumping back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Dr. Cuddy walked in, the same look of anger that was on her face earlier was back on it.

"House!" She said. House looked up at her. "But mommy, what did I do?" House asked in a quizzical tone. "What did you do? You told everybody about the little incident, and now rumors are spreading like wildfire around this damn hospital! What the hell were you thinking? It only puts suffering on it because we were dragged into your business because you had the nerve to eavesdrop on our damn conversation! And tell me why the hell you took that damn picture in the first place?" The team looked shocked, not used to Dr. Cuddy swearing so much. She must be really aggravated. "What, are you upset because they are getting all the sex?" Dr. Cuddy rolled her eyes before continuing. "Once your three weeks are up, and you better show up at the damn clinic every day for the proper time or else you will get a DAY for every minute you aren't there. Even if you get a case that is so damn interesting that you don't want to stop, you will be in that damn clinic!" Dr. Cuddy took a breath. "Whoa, cool your jets missy or you won't get any love-"House didn't get any further before Dr. Cuddy yelled at him. "SHUT UP!" Dr. Cuddy gave him a glare.

"Wow, I've never seen Dr. Cuddy so worked up before." Dr. Cameron whispered to Dr. Foreman. "Yeah, House has made her mad before, but this puts the icing on the cake." Dr. Foreman replied. Dr. Cuddy's yelling made all four doctors almost miss their pagers beeping. They looked at them and ran out of the room, leaving the two to bicker. After the patient was taken care of, they didn't dare go back to the office. In fact, it was a good idea, Dr. Cuddy was still yelling at House. Instead, they all paid a visit to Dr. Wilson.

"Hello! You all look a bit troubled. Anything happen to your patient?" Dr. Wilson asked as they walked in and sat on his couch. Dr. Cameron shook his head no. "I take it that you heard the gossip?" Dr. Chase asked. Dr. Wilson nodded. "Yep. House told everybody in the hospital, literally." "Well, Dr. Cuddy is yelling at him right now, and we don't want to go back in there for a while." Dr. Burke said. "She sounded pretty annoyed." Dr. Foreman answered. Dr. Cameron shuddered. "We've never heard her swear so much at one time in our life. "She said. "Every sentence had a swear in it." Dr. Cameron said, recalling every word. "I haven't seen her that way either. I think I will check it out, to help cool her down." Dr. Wilson said, getting up. Dr. Cameron muttered a "Thanks," and everybody else nodded. "Wish you luck. She's probably still yelling and swearing up a storm." Dr. Cameron said. Everybody nodded again, wondering what other things came out of her mouth. "Fill us in on what she said." Dr. Chase said, with hope that he would tell them. "I will." Dr. Wilson said, and walked out of the room and to House's office. He sighed and walked inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dr. Cuddy was still yelling at House, pausing every now and again to take a breath and hear House's comments. The door quietly closed behind him and he walked over to the brainstorming table and took a seat. He had a pen and paper in hand, and was writing down the details of the conversation, and Dr. Cuddy didn't seem to care, if she even knew he was writing down anything. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket along with the pen. He then stood up, making a coughing sound to get their attention.

House looked at Dr. Wilson with a grin, glad that he stopped the yelling. Dr. Wilson was stunned that House just listened to Dr. Cuddy, and was surprised at Dr. Cuddy's language. Dr. Cuddy turned her head to face him, anger still raging through her body. "What?" she snapped, although she didn't want to say it in that tone. "Well, it has been an hour and you are still yelling at him, so I thought it would be a good idea to stop you before you give yourself larengitis. " House popped two more Vicodin. "Apparently now you have turned into House." Dr. Cuddy mumbled, taking a seat at the end of the table. Dr. Wilson sat down next to her, knowing this wouldn't get anywhere, but he had to try for House's sake. "Well, I think House knows his punishment, and what he did, so what reasons are there to continue?" Dr. Cuddy shrugged. "Well, maybe she's just annoying..." House said. Dr. Cuddy got up, about to start yelling at him again, but Dr. Wilson got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

-----

"What's taking Dr. Wilson so long? He's been in there for a long time. I hope he isn't getting yelled at!" Dr. Cameron said, folding her hands and putting them on her lap. "Oh like _you_ care! You're the ones who ratted _us _out, so why wouldn't you seek pleasure at him getting yelled at?" Dr. Burke shot at her. "Well, he actually offered to HELP us. You had sex in a hospital!" Dr. Cameron crossed her arms. "What does that have to do with anything?" Dr. Burke shot back. Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase stared at each other, wondering if they should intervene. "Well, I didn't WANT to tell, but I HAD to! Dr. Cuddy knew something was wrong because I was upset, and she didn't BELIEVE my lie! That one lie was my last resort!" Dr. Cameron said. "You know, you don't make a good liar, because you are lying to me right now! I think that your lies ARE hard to believe!" Dr. Burke said. Dr. Burke said a long line of insults, and even brought in Dr. Chase. Dr. Cameron ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her, tears escaping her eyes. There she goes, crying AGAIN! She'd stay away from House's and Dr. Cuddy's office this time.

-----

"I think that really is enough yelling." Dr. Wilson said, looking at House out of the corner of his eye. "House probably won't do this again for a long time, if at all." House nodded and grinned a little. "Fine." Dr. Cuddy said, leaving for her office. When she got there, she slammed the door shut and proceeded to do paperwork to get her mind off of the incident. House flipped on his TV and watched General Hospital. Dr. Wilson sighed and walked to the door. "Next time you come back, bring me a coffee." House said, popping another two Vicodin after Dr. Wilson left.

-----

Dr. Cameron was in the girl's bathroom, wiping the tears off her face. She wasn't going to make it that obvious that she was crying. She shouldn't even let Dr. Burke get to her, but she did. She was officially done with Dr. Chase, but part of her couldn't help but to care. After she washed her face, she headed back to Dr. Wilson's office where she sat on a chair away from the others. Dr. Wilson arrived a moment later to tell them what Dr. Cuddy had said.

The first thing that Dr. Wilson said was the list of swears. He then read the rest, concluding it with "Dr. Cuddy also said that House should be ashamed of himself, and to be glad that she didn't fire him." He said, throwing away the paper since he was done telling them what she'd said. "Geez, what House did wasn't _that _bad." Dr. Burke said, forcing Dr. Cameron to glare at her. "Yes it was." To avoid an argument, Dr. Wilson grinned and said, "Why don't we all go to lunch?" Everybody except Dr. Cameron nodded and left for the cafeteria, leaving Dr. Cameron alone to think about what has happened since Dr. Burke was hired.

_'Why did Dr. Cuddy even want House to have a fourth employee? If it wasn't for her, maybe I wouldn't be so miserable. And why did House have to hire __**her**__? She's not at all perfect.' _She was now very angry. Her fists were clenched, although she would never do any harm to Dr. Chase, Dr. Cuddy, Dr. Burke, or House. _'When is she going to leave this place? I don't like her, and she doesn't like me, so when is she going to figure out that we could never get anything done when we don't even want to be in the same room as each other? As for Dr. Cha__se, I will never like him again. He blew it. Apparently I wasn't good enough for him or else he wouldn't have had sex with Dr. Burke. Why __**DID **__he have sex with Dr. Burke anyway? I thought Dr. Chase and I had a good relationship. Apparently we didn't.' _Dr. Cameron sighed as she got up, not really wanting lunch right now. She didn't want to go back to House's office right now either. So, she left for the clinic.

-----

Back in the cafeteria, everybody seemed to be having a good time. They were even bringing up their patient. "How's your patient?" Dr. Wilson had asked. "He's going to be released later." Dr. Burke replied with a grin. She then proceeded to throw away what was left of her lunch, but sat back down after. "What do you think of working with House, Dr. Burke?" Dr. Foreman asked. He was curious. "Lots of people can't stand being in the same room with him." Dr. Burke's grin lessened as she shrugged. "Well, it's ok." She replied. "Ok? Even if House can be an ass at times, working for him is an adventure? We probably get better cases than anybody else in the hospital!" Dr. Burke sighed. "But House doesn't care about anybody at all. All he really cares about is himself, and didn't anybody ever tell him having that much Vicodin is bad?" Dr. Burke crossed her arms. "We've tried getting him into rehab many times." Dr. Wilson said. "Oh." Dr. Burke said. They dropped that conversation completely after that, and the conversations were more cheerful after that.

-----

General Hospital had ended. House was now sitting at his desk listening to his I-Pod. That got boring after a while, so he grabbed his giant tennis ball and started throwing it up and down, wondering where everybody went off to. He didn't want to annoy Dr. Cuddy any more, and he didn't have clinic duty. Dr. Wilson was probably with a cancer patient, seeing as he finally got divorced from his wife, but he didn't know where his fellows were. After a while, he didn't really care. He wanted to enjoy the peace. _'I could get used to this much silence. I usually have somebody here talking to me all day.' _He chuckled to himself as he caught the ball with his cane.

-----

Dr. Cuddy looked at the clock with a sigh. She actually missed not having House bugging her. She had another meeting in five minutes though. She gathered her papers and left her room, feeling glad this meeting wasn't one where they had to talk about how to raise any money that House had lost them. Everybody at the meeting heard Dr. Cuddy coming. Her high heels signaled everybody to her arrival. Pretty soon she was in their room and in her seat, her hands folded. "So, let's get this meeting started." Dr. Cuddy said in a bored tone.

-----

Dr. Cameron called her last patient. She only had five minutes of clinic duty left, so this would probably cover it. "Trisha Golden?" Dr. Cameron called out. A blonde woman came in and sat on the exam table, and Dr. Cameron sat on the stool. "What seems to be your problem today?" Dr. Cameron asked. Trisha coughed. "My eyes are itchy, I keep on sneezing, and I have this rash. It could be a cold or allergies..." Trisha said, and then coughed again. Dr. Cameron listened to her heartbeat, and then took out her prescription pad to prescribe her an allergy medication. "It is allergies. Take this once a day and you will be fine." Dr. Cameron said, ripping out a piece of paper and handing it to her. "Have a good day." She walked to the nurse's station and handed them the file.

"How are you feeling today, Dr. Cameron?" One nurse asked. Apparently they knew what had happened. "I'm ok. I am also leaving now." Dr. Cameron said. "See you tomorrow." She left the clinic with a grin on her face, an idea forming as she walked into the elevator.

-----

Author: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. I really needed it. So, please review: )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dr. Cameron walked into House's office. She sighed at what she was about to say."House?"

"What? I am busy." House said. Dr. Cameron noticed that General Hospital was on. Seeing the TV on made her chicken out.

"Nothing, just letting you know I am leaving for the day." Dr. Cameron said. House nodded and continued watching the TV. Dr. Cameron grabbed her things and dashed for the elevator. She didn't just want to tell him that she was leaving for the day, but that would have to do. She would now have to muster up her courage to tell him what she really needed to say, but it would have to wait. She could work on it tonight and tomorrow morning.

The elevator came to a halt as its doors opened. Dr. Cameron walked outside to the parking lot and to her car. She got in and threw her things into the backseat. She started the car and drove home sadly.

_'Why didn't I tell him? Just because that stupid show was on didn't mean I couldn't talk to him. He is always busy with something anyway! I am sure he's seen that episode before! Well, it is too late, now, but I will do it in the morning.' _Dr. Cameron thought to herself as she parked her car, grabbed her things, and went inside.

-----

Meanwhile, General Hospital had ended, and House was throwing his ball around again, wondering why Dr. Cameron sounded like she needed to say more than what she did.

_ 'She always says that she is leaving, but this sounded different. She sounded like she had to get something off her chest, but she couldn't because I ignored her! Why did I ignore her anyway? I have seen that episode about a hundred times already!__ It is my favorite show though.__Dr. Cameron is always here bright and early. I will surprise everybody by coming in bright and early too. We will be alone in my office, so she can get whatever it is off her chest. But I really don't want to listen to her girlish problems. She probably thinks I stole her hair clips or something, but I am still coming in early because even it is nothing, it gives me more time to annoy Cuddy.' _ House thought to himself with a smirk. He still wanted to know what somebody else thought, so he limped towards the elevator to go to Dr. Cuddy's office. He didn't want to go to Dr. Wilson, because he would probably come up with the same things he did. Dr. Cuddy is a woman, so she would be better.

-----

Dr. Cuddy thought House had probably left by now, seeing his shift was done. She heard the ding of the elevator like she did so many other times today, and like those other times, hoped it was House. She did hate when he annoyed her, but it seemed so odd without it.

-----

The door suddenly burst open, causing Dr. Cuddy to jump. She grinned, seeing House standing there. Most people said she had a crush on House, which wasn't really true, although he was a friend. "Hi House, sorry about yelling at you before, I was just steamed." Dr. Cuddy said before House had a chance to say anything.

"Um, ok…Now anyway….Dr. Cameron just left. She told me she was leaving, but seemed like she had more to say. Did she think I stole her hair clips, or is there something else to it? I chose you because you are of course, a girl, and Wilson wouldn't be a help in that type of situation." House said, sitting down in front of Dr. Cuddy.

Dr. Cuddy stared at him. "You're serious?" Dr. Cuddy had never really seen him care about anybody before. She was used to them insulting them. He was also really good at making some people cry. He has done it to her once or twice.

House nodded. "If I wasn't do you think I would be here in the first place?" He said matter-of-factly. "I mean, you of all people should know that I would **never** kid about these things." House popped two more Vicodin in his mouth. "And besides, this time, I _am _serous, and truthful. I _never _lie anyway."

Dr. Cuddy stared for another moment, realizing House was actually telling the truth, and wasn't here to bug her. "Tell me what you two said and did, and then I might be able to help you." She crossed her hands on her desk and waited.

House told Dr. Cuddy everything. "She sounded like she had something important to say. I was watching General Hospital and-"Dr. Cuddy raised a hand to silence him. House stared at her, waiting.

"No, it hadn't anything to do with hair clips. Yes, it can be considered semi-girly. I think she still has feelings for you and can't figure out how to tell you. That happens to women sometimes, and sometimes even to men. I don't think you really have recognized it since you were with Stacy. "House crossed his arms indignantly before Dr. Cuddy continued. "The way you look at her, I think you have a small crush on her, and are afraid to tell her. You both are feeling the same way but really hate to admit it. I say you should tell her how you feel, and then maybe she will tell you how she feels. It works out that way most of the time." Dr. Cuddy finished with a grin, proud that she could give so much information, and happy that House came to her for help.

"I came here to ask you what you thought, not to be my advisor. " House said. Dr. Cuddy chuckled. She moved some papers on her desk before continuing.

"Take the advice. Trust me, it _will _work. Besides, admitting your feelings is a good thing, but keeping them inside will just tear at you, especially if they find somebody to start a relationship with. Do it tomorrow." She said. "And, you are doing overtime right now." House grinned.

"See you tomorrow!" House said, a devious grin on his face. He went to the elevator. It opened and he stepped inside, pressing a button so he could go to his office. He grabbed his stuff when he got there and went back to the elevator. He then went to his motorcycle and sped off.

-----

The next day, Dr. Cameron was there bright an early, checking House's mail. There was a message from Dr. Cuddy about a meeting, and that was about the most important thing she saw. She turned around when she heard the door opening. House was standing there with a grin on his face. "You have a meeting today at 2:00." Dr. Cameron said, walking over to the brainstorming table and taking a seat. "There was also a message from Dr. Wilson asking you to take him to your next poker game. Apparently he got over last month's game?"

House nodded, sitting down next to Dr. Cameron. He and Dr. Cameron were both thinking about how to say what was on their minds.

_'I chickened out yesterday, but I have to do it today. I need to know what he thinks about me, and I need to get this off of my chest before it is too late. Do I just come out with it, House, I like you, or do I gradually get to that part. Ooh, this is confusing.' _Dr. Cameron thought.

House cleared his throat, making Dr. Cameron stop thinking and look at him. "Look, Dr. Cameron." House said, taking a deep breath. "I know our last date didn't work out too well, but I think we still have a chance together. You are a beautiful woman. I have seen you as more than an employee since you started here. You are smart, nice, caring…there is so much I could say to describe you. The most important thing I have to say is, I like you, Dr. Cameron, and can we um, be boyfriend and girlfriend, but take it a little slower than you and Dr. Chase did?" House said, hoping that didn't sound pathetic. He sighed.

Dr. Cameron stared at him for a moment, a huge smile appearing on her face. "I like you too. And yes we can be boyfriend and girlfriend, and yes, we can take it slow. I felt hurt after what Chase did, and this makes me feel a whole lot better." She hugged House, and he hugged back.

"How about my place, around 6:30?" House asked, hoping she wouldn't refuse. This wasn't going too fast. This was going at just the right pace. Now he knew he was over Dr. Chase, and that this was the start of something brand new.

"Definitely." Dr. Cameron replied. "What are we going to do?" She was curious, although she knew there would be no sex, she was ok with that.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise." House said with a grin. He couldn't wait until 6:30.

"Ok then. I will look forward to it." Dr. Cameron said, looking at the time. "Everybody else should be arriving soon. I'd better make your coffee." Dr. Cameron got up and started the coffee as everybody walked in.

-----

Dr. Cuddy watched with a smile from outside. He had done it. He actually told somebody how he felt about them, and now they were both happy. She knew this was the best moment for the both of them.

-----

Author: Reviews? I don't know how many more chapters there will be to this, but just enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's note: Ok, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have to finish this by the end of August, for Microsoft Word is only on a 60 day trial… Anyway, please review.

-----

House dressed normally, in his usual jacket, unbuttoned with a white T-Shirt under it, a pair of jeans, his sneakers, and of course, the black flaming cane that made him look faster. By this time, it was 5:30. Only a half hour to go before Dr. Cameron would be there. He hadn't bothered tiding up much, just enough where they could move around.

-----

Dr. Cameron was almost finished getting ready. She had on a nicer T-Shirt, but nothing too fancy, and a skirt that went down a bit past her knees. She had undone her ponytail and left it down. She added a touch of makeup, but not much. She still had one thing bugging her, but she'd ask House about it when she got there. She looked at herself in the mirror, finally thinking of herself as presentable. By this time, it was 5:45, she'd better get going. She grabbed her keys and went into her car, knowing she'd be a bit early, but she didn't care.

The ride to House's place was a short and silent one. There wasn't any music playing on her radio at all, and she'd left her cell phone at home to avoid annoying calls. Finally, she was at House's apartment, so she parked in front of it and walked up the stairs and to the door, which she knocked on.

-----

House heard the knocking and hobbled to the door, which he opened right away; knowing nobody else would be bugging him. "Glad you could make it." House said with a slight grin as he allowed her in.

Dr. Cameron looked around the place with a grin. It was just as she remembered from when House faked cancer. "Thank you." She said, frowning for a moment, trying how to ask the question she really needed to. "House, if you like me so much, why did you take that picture, and what I heard from both Cuddy and Wilson, tell the whole hospital about it?"

House sighed, and decided he'd better answer truthfully. Besides, the picture wasn't totally centered on Cameron anyway. "Well, I had to tell the parts about you, or else it wouldn't be a story, though I should have left lots of it out. Most of it was me acting jealous in a crazy way, and kind of glad that you were single again, because I am a bastard who can't even express my feelings right. There was also the fact that the two goodie-two-shoes were in trouble, Chase knows, and Burke, well, she is a suck up, so I thought she'd never do that. "

"Trust me; Burke is far from a suck up." Cameron mumbled. House nodded. "By the way, I believe you, and apology accepted." She held out a hand for House to shake, which he did.

"I think I will fire her, and tell Cuddy that I will do more interviews for another fellow, maybe somebody who doesn't look too perfect, or else who knows what will happen?" House said, and Cameron grinned. "By the way, I didn't bring you here to talk, so we'd better get a move on." He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and handed Cameron his extra helmet. He walked outside with her and put his cane in his special spot, then got on.

Dr. Cameron got on right after, and House sped away. Dr. Cameron had been on his motorcycle once before, but this time felt more fun than the last time. After a good twenty minutes of driving, House parked in a spot at a restaurant. It was fancy, but everybody wore casual clothes. They had great food as well.

The pair walked inside and a waitress soon guided them to a table and handed them menus. House knew this place fairly well, so he only looked at the menu for about a moment before putting it down. Dr. Cameron spent more time studying it, making sure she looked at everything before making her final decision and placing her menu down as well.

"Can I start you both off with something to drink?" The waitress asked when she returned. The two both nodded. They both ordered some wine, which the waitress poured and gave to them in a matter of minutes. "Here you go. Are you ready to order?"

Cameron nodded. "Can I have some spaghetti and meatballs please?" She asked, folding her hands as she did so. The waitress wrote it down, and then looked at House, who ordered the ravioli. Dr. Cameron grinned, noticing what House ordered.

"So, what don't you like about Burke?" House asked, hoping this wasn't the wrong thing to ask Dr. Cameron, knowing she just got over it a while ago. He looked straight into her eyes, looking for a change in their expression. A little bit of anger crossed her face, but it wasn't toward House.

She closed her eyes, knowing everything she hated about the woman. The list could go on forever. "Everything, she is such a-"

House, knowing what she was going to say, cut her off. "I will talk to Cuddy about firing her tomorrow. I am sure after the events of a few days ago, it won't be too hard, though, knowing her, she might make me start looking for new fellows right away, or she might surprise us all and decide we only need three."

Their food came, and it smelled wonderful. They both thanked their waitress, and then began to eat. Dr. Cameron's anger had vanished. "Do you have anything against Burke?" she asked.

"Well, she, like me, doesn't do clinic duty, she doesn't participate in the differentials, and she doesn't give a damn about patients." House said, and Cameron nodded and grinned. "Did you have an idea that I was going to say that or something?"

Dr. Cameron laughed and nodded. "Those would probably be last on my list, right after insulting me. Nobody much knows about that, but they do know. We are usually the last two in the room. Well, of course, Chase, Foreman, and Wilson know, but that's about it."

House nodded. He was beginning to want to fire her tonight, without even telling Cuddy why, but he knew he'd have to tell anyway, so he'd have to wait.

Finally, dinner was done. They went to House's place for a bit, talking and having a good time. After a while, Cameron decided to leave, to let House have rest, and so she could prepare for work. However, who ever heard of leaving without a goodnight kiss? It wasn't just a cheek thing either. House started it, unlike when Cameron tried getting the blood test. It was passionate, and lasted two minutes. Dr. Cameron grinned. "Well, see you at work." She said, and left a few minutes later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"And, why do you want to fire Dr. Burke?" Cuddy asked, not really looking up from her paperwork. She finally finished it and looked up, waiting for a response from house.

"Well, Cameron called her something last night, and she doesn't call anybody that word, and Burke insults Cameron, doesn't participate in differentials, doesn't do clinic duty, doesn't give a damn about patients or anything, shall I go on?" House said, sighing afterwards.

"Fine, fire her. You won't have to hire another one though, seeing how much trouble this one caused." Cuddy said, folding her hands and looking at House.

House nodded and left a moment later, knowing where they'd be, but he'd let Cameron make his coffee and answer email first, knowing she'd need to do that sooner or later anyway. He didn't interrupt her because he usually wasn't here at this time, and neither did anybody else.

-----

Dr. Cameron was walking down the hall, heading to House's office, when Dr. Burke stopped her. She turned around and sighed. "What?" she asked, sharper than what she meant.

"Listen up. There is no way we can work together. One of us will have to go. Either you go or I go, and it won't be me, and we both know that. So pack your bags and resign, for you know who is better at their job. " Burke said in a stern voice, as if she were punishing a child for doing wrong. She crossed her arms and waited for a response.

Dr. Cameron placed her hands on her hips and stood her ground. "I haven't stood up to you in the past, and now it is time to do so. We will just see who is resigning. I am not afraid of you anymore. I am not going to resign. You will probably end up getting yourself fired because of all the crap House and I put up with. I have even noticed it annoying Foreman. I can't say too much about Chase though. You think I am a crybaby, but I am not. You have crossed the line this time." She said before turning and walking off to House's office.

Before long, the email was all checked, and the coffee was made. Everybody else had arrived, even House. "I need to talk to Burke and Cameron, and I am not going to bother going somewhere private to talk."

Burke grinned. "Say goodbye Cameron." She said. Cameron began to laugh, which made Foreman stare at her. Cameron didn't care. Finally, Foreman stopped staring long enough to turn to Burke.

"And what makes you think she is getting fired, or anybody? For all you know, you both could be getting raises, or _you_ could be getting fired." Foreman said, crossing his arms and keeping a straight face. He was tired of all this nonsense , and wanted it to all come to a stop. He somehow knew one of them was getting fired, and it wouldn't be Cameron.

House grinned. "We have a winner. Congratulations Foreman! One of these two is getting fired!" He knew this was no time to make comments, but he just had to.

Both Cameron and Burke stood up. Burke had her arms crossed, a smile on her face, but Cameron, who just had stopped laughing, had to refrain from beginning again. "You are making a fool of yourself." Cameron finally said. "You have no idea who is getting fired, and you're jumping to conclusions."

"Well, anyway, I have two envelopes here, one of them says Burke, and one says Cameron. They both have a letter in it. One just says, you are safe, and the other says you are fired and lists why. I know this is strange, but I am the boss and I feel like doing it this way." House said, handing each woman their envelope as Foreman sighed.

Cameron and Burke opened their letters at the same time, and both read their letter. Cameron grinned right away. "Glad we could talk this morning Burke. You said one of us would go." She crossed her arms again with a chuckle. "Say goodbye Burke, and thanks House."

Burke just stared, her mouth opened in surprise. Her things were already packed, for she never took them out of her bag. She grabbed her bag. "How could you House?" she asked, walking out as House shrugged.

"Sorry for my own rudeness just now House." Cameron shrugged, and House just nodded. "Now, here is your coffee, let's start the day." She sat down, and they started their differential, almost everything being right in the world once more.

**THE END**

-----

Author's note: Sorry if it is a little cheesy..please tell me how you like it…


End file.
